Assuming
by kizkool
Summary: People assume things.... Sadly, people assumed that Ron and I were soul mates.' Ron wants Hermione but Hermione knows Ron isnt for her. HHr in the end One Shot. Please review!


Just a random little one shot fic.. it took a while to write and I'm pretty sure I change tense a few times... lol!  
Oh well! Enjoy, and please dont forget to review!

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter.. wish I did though...

* * *

People assume things. They assume that if you are overweight, then you must have spent too much time as a kid eating junk food and watching TV. They assume that if you have glasses, you must be smart and slightly nerd like. They assume that if you have a lot of stuff, then you must be very well off. They assume that if you had stacks of toys when you were a kid, that you must be spoilt.

Sadly, people assumed that Ron and I were soul mates.

I mean, don't get me wrong… Ron is a good friend! Hey, he's one of my best friends! I love him, but as a friend… nothing more.

People assumed that I would like him.  
They assumed that all our arguing was 'unresolved sexual tension' and that it could be solved with us getting together.

They assumed that I was upset when he got with Lavender because I liked him and I was jealous.  
They assumed that I could never love anyone but him.

How wrong they were.

So I admit, I did sort of like Ron when I was younger... I did. But, people change and as I grew older and more mature, I began to realise that we weren't really compatible. Sure, we got along. But we also had some very heated fights, and then ignored each other, sometimes for quite long periods.  
During those times, it gave me time to think. Did I really like him? Did I want to marry him, become Hermione Weasley and have kids with flaming orange hair?  
And the more I thought about it, the stronger I felt about my answer.

No

So, once I overcame that stage of my life, I felt calmer. However, I also felt worried; there was pressure on me, pressure to become Ron's wife. Pressure to love him. I couldn't do it. I had to tell him, show him, let him know that I couldn't, didn't want to become his wife. Another challenge.

Ron took it hard. He took it harder than I expected. Instead of arguing, he broke down. I had never seen a 17 year old man crying… over me. Seeing his face streaked with tears, his miserable eyes avoiding mine, made me wonder. Was I doing the right thing? Yes, I reassured myself. I was doing the right thing, both for myself, and Ron. Now both of us can go out and find our soul mates.

Of course, another down side of my 'breaking up' with Ron was then facing the Weasley family. Once overfeeding me, now Mrs Weasley was vague around me, and never spoke directly to me. Mr Weasley tried to be kind, and involve me in the conversation. But I kept quiet, all my thoughts and opinions stayed within me.

Another person, I realised, was going through the same thing too. He was getting similar treatment to me, a little lighter as he was slightly more famous then me.  
Harry Potter. He had broken up with Ginny… Mrs Weasley was still a little annoyed, and sad I think. She had built this whole perfect world in her head, where Ginny and Harry married and Ron and I were married. However, this was all in her head, not the real world where Harry and I had feelings different to the Weasleys.

"How do you deal with it?" I asked Harry one night, as we were walking up the stairs.  
"Do what?"  
"Deal with Mrs Weasley and Ginny being angry at you for breaking up with Ginny," I replied.  
"I just tell myself, I'm doing the right thing. They can't force me to love someone, same, as they can't force you. Nobody has control over my heart, not even me."  
It was then that I started crying, feeling so bad for Ron and feeling so guilty.  
"Hey, it's okay Hermione. They will get over it. You will get over it. We will get over it."  
I hugged Harry, thankful for his calming words and thankful for his friendship, he hadn't turned on me.  
"Thankyou," I whispered in his ear, then let go over Harry, turned and ran up to Ginny's and my room.

Harry was right as I can't control my heart. But soon after that, my heart set itself on Harry.

It happened so suddenly. One day I thought Harry was an excellent best friend, the next day I began to think Harry would be excellent boyfriend material.

Unlike Ron, Harry was extremely caring, and he worried about me. Every now so often he would stop me, touching me on the shoulder and ask if I was okay. I nodded, trying to focus on our conversation and not the tingling all over my body, caused by his gentle, concerned touch.

We went for long walks, Harry and I. I was falling for him, falling for him badly. We talked and had great conversations. He got me. He understood me. And I understood him.

About two weeks later, we went for our normal afternoon walk. One moment we were talking, the next kissing. He pulled away from me, slowly and unwillingly.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I don't know what happened. It's all happened so slowly, and we've grown so much closer. I don't want to ruin our friendship."  
I looked up at him.  
"Harry, I uh… I really don't know how to say this," I confessed. How do you tell the love of your life that you love him?  
So I didn't tell him. I showed him. With a kiss.  
After a few minutes of kissing, we pulled apart.  
"I love you, Harry James Potter," I said. Harry smiled, and kissed me some more.

Finally, I had found someone. Someone for me, my soul mate.

Of course, Ron and Ginny weren't too happy. Mrs Weasley was shocked and a little angry, but her anger soon turned into happiness and excitement over future wedding plans.

And Harry and I were overjoyed. We were together at last. It was like a honeymoon at the start of the relationship, we were always hugging and kissing, and couldn't bear to be separated from each other. But soon we realised our mistakes, and balanced out our relationship... making it great.

And right now? I am Hermione Potter, with two kids and a wonderful husband.

People still assume things. They assume that our kids are going to be magical geniuses. They assume they will be at the top of the class, conjuring up patronuses at age eight and doing wandless magic at twelve. Some people are even starting to assume that one of our kids is going to be the next Dark Lord.

Oh well. Whether they are wrong or right, it doesn't really matter. Because, I no longer care what people think of me. I only want to be happy. And right now, I am.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to review, I would really like to know what other people think!

Have a great day,

Kat


End file.
